1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component package, and a method for manufacturing the electronic component package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in electronic devices have led to development of various packaging techniques in the field of electronics. Some existing packaging techniques for electronic components such as ICs and inductors employ a circuit board or a lead frame. That is, common existing forms of electronic component packages include a “package using a circuit board” and a “package using a lead frame”.
As illustrated in FIG. 12A, a “package using a circuit board” includes electronic components such as an inductor 500, a controller IC 502, an LSI 504, and an MLC 506 that are mounted on a circuit board. Common existing types of such a package include “wire bonding type (W/B type)” and “flip-chip type (F/C type)”. In contrast, a “lead frame type” package includes a lead frame with leads and die pads as illustrated in FIG. 12B. These related art techniques are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,927,922, and 7,202,107, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-522396, and Japanese Patent No. 5521130.